Kaminari
by Lacertae
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a 19 yr old ANBU Captain. After years of training and fruitless missions, Naruto finds the one thing he's been looking for. He found the sign that Sasuke was coming home. SaixNarxSas
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I only own my wonderful OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. If only I did own more... :(

**CAUTION! **_This story is a yaoi fic. If I should have to change the rating, it will be for a good reason. _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kaminari_**

_There is no catchy introduction to my life. The only one that cared for me had betrayed me. Sasuke,...you bastard. Everyone feared me and pitied __**you**__, the boy that lost his entire clan in his psychotic brother's massacre._

_I was twelve years old. You were my best friend—no, you were my only friend. You were my brother. Hell, you bastard, you were my everything._

_I see the sympathetic glances they give me as I'm walking by. Don't think I haven't noticed the discounts that the shops slip in. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei have, on numerous occasions, just happened to be passing by my apartment—I live thirty minutes away._

_When I don't want their attention, they never leave me alone. When I need them, they're never there. Not like you were, bastard. _

_I passed the Chuunin Exams. If you were here, you'd be proud of me, wouldn't you? I may not be the Hokage, but that is still my goal—just like finding you is still a goal._

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Believe it._

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

This is the prologue to my story. I'm posting it to get opinions on it. I will not post anymore if I don't get reviews. I need to know what people think. I'm not posting for my health, although it is a little on the poor side.

On a better note, the title means 'thunder' in Japanese. I haven't figured out why I gave it that title, but as soon as I do, I'll let my readers (that's you) know.

Some things may not be as they are in the anime or manga. Yeah, it's fanfiction. I'm trying, okay?

Reviews are loverly!

_Ja ne_.


	2. So Few Memories

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. No Rock Lee for Amikotsu :(

**_

* * *

_**

**_So Few Memories_**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

My first mission as an ANBU captain should have been to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Grandma Tsunade didn't think I was ready. She didn't give me any credit. She treated my position like one a temp. worker would receive. Trial and error, she said. I did not make errors—at least, I tried not to.

"_You've really grown, Naruto_," Sakura had said when I accepted my rank from Grandma Tsunade.

"Have I grown up that much? Am I still _your_ dobe?" I thought as I stared at my reflection in the sink of water.

I dipped my hands into the sink of cool water and splashed it onto my face. Sweat and blood mixed with the pristine water and stained my white sink a lovely shade of mahogany. ANBU missions were hard. If I got assigned to anything below an A-rank, it was a national holiday or a typo on Grandma's part.

"Naruto?" I looked up at the smiling woman in the doorway.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." I took the cup of tea she offered and pulled on the chain to drain the sink of water.

"How was the mission?" I knew what she was really asking.

_Did you find him? _

_Is he all right? _

_Does he want to come back?_

It was always about Sasuke. I was just as guilty of the crime. I wasn't allowed to go on any mission related to the remaining Akatsuki or Sasuke, Grandma's strict orders. While I chased after a rogue shinobi of the mist_—_everyone from there seemed to be a rogue shinobi—the other ANBU Captain went after a few leads in Amegakure.

"It was just a stupid kid," I said with a sigh.

For a second, I felt like my old self. My voice had that childish, irritated growl to it. Sakura lost her composure for a moment and stared down at the deteriorating carpet of my apartment. She looked much older,...but I would never tell her that. It was Sai that reminded her of that, and always on a daily basis.

"I know I should give up," Sakura said as a broken smile faltered on her face. "If I admit that he might not be coming back...Naruto, do you remember-?" She began to tell another bittersweet story of one of Team Seven's better days.

Long before Sai came along, long before I ran off with the pervy sage, and years before I'd even considered being an ANBU Captain; we were happy. I never told Sakura about the dreams that I had of Sasuke. What would she think if I told her that **I** wanted to be the one that the bastard held?

"Is this a bad time?" Neji stopped in the doorway of my apartment.

"I have to get back to the hospital. Maybe we could all go out to dinner," Sakura suggested as she removed herself from my sofa.

"After another mission," Neji said with the ghost of a smile.

"If this is another mission in Kirigakure-!" Neji held up a Konoha hitai-ate with a large scratch across it.

_Click_. The door to my apartment closed softly as Sakura left. Neji was wearing a very serious face. Hesitantly, I reached a hand out to touch the hitai-ate. Was this yours, Sasuke?

"We recovered a body believed to be Uchiha Itachi." And those words, the words I'd wanted to hear since you left, bastard, made everything I'd gone through in training worth while.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_These chapters are in three parts. I can combine one or more parts if a reader wanted that. I decided to be kind and update._

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. Once again, no Rock Lee for Amikotsu :(

* * *

**_Memories_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

The body had a large hole where the heart should be. The flesh was blackened to indicate a fire of lightning attack. Gashes covered the rest of the body like the pattern of a shirt or a piece of artwork.

"He was found in this condition," Neji explained as he watched me absorb everything.

"So,...he's dead." I exhaled and released a breath I didn't know I was even holding.

For some reason, a grin formed on my face. If his life mission was completed, he had no reason to be outside of Konoha any longer. Neji knew what I was thinking, and I tensed as I felt the weight of his hand on my shoulder.

"He was barely alive when we found him. He was blinded in both eyes, and his arms and legs were broken. Their were kunai pinning him to a tree. This isn't the same Sasuke that left seven years ago," Neji said in a compassionate voice I had never witnessed him use.

"I'm not the same Naruto that let him leave seven years ago." I turned and let him see the ice in my eyes.

"The Hokage will assign another retrieval mission for Uchiha Sasuke." I nodded, my composure lost.

"He's coming home," I smiled a wavering smile, and tears blurred my vision.

"I have to report on the mission. Don't do anything foolish," Neji said and let his hand fall from my shoulder.

For those few seconds, he was just like Sasuke had been. I forced my tears back and gave him my trademark grin. I hadn't shown it in years.

"Naruto?" Hours later, a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Sitting in the hospital morgue isn't doing a thing for your social life," Ino commented and crossed her arms.

"I didn't know you worked here," I said and took a step away from the former Akatsuki member's body.

"I started working here at the same time Sakura did! I...just started out as a candy-striper," Ino admitted with embarrassment.

"Do you still think of him?" I didn't have to say any names.

"I'm not Sakura," Ino said and stuck her nose into the air. "You should get some fresh air. Lady Tsunade wants you in her office at sunset." She pulled the sheet over the elder Uchiha's corpse with little care.

Crossing my arms behind my head, I exited the hospital with a lackadaisical attitude. So, it was finally over. No more pitiful glances from the villagers. No more random visits from Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei. I felt good.

"Naruto." My arms dropped from behind my head and I turned with curiosity to the owner of the voice.

"Hey! Pervy sage!" Jiraiya stumbled upon hearing his old nickname, but his serious demeanor returned within seconds. "Did Grandma Tsunade send you after me?" My voice cracked as it used to in my youth, but it was quickly gone.

"Naruto, do you really think you can bring him back?" No one paid any attention as he led me towards a shady park bench.

"I know I can!" My enthusiastic smile had returned with a vengeance.

"No, Naruto, not the twelve-year-old Sasuke,...the nineteen-year-old missing shinobi Sasuke. The man who slaughtered a village. The man that leads a team of murderers. I know what it's like, kid, but,...it's not worth it. You need to let him go," Jiraiya said as he avoided my hopeful gaze.

"He was only trying to get revenge. Now that he killed Itachi, there's no reason for him to keep killing. He'll be back, pervy sage...I'm going to bring him back."

"You really are an idiot," Jiraiya sighed.

A smile tugged at the older man's lips, and that was all the encouragement I needed from him.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_This story, unlike my other fanfic, is not finished. I have it written up to about four or five chapters. I didn't really think I'd be posting it...Anyway, I'll keep writing. Maybe I won't fall behind! Yay!_

_I always forget what I write. I am so sorry I didn't originally say this! The rating on this story is T, but it might change in later chapters. As of right now, there are some sexual references coming up, but I won't change the rating unless some action occurs. _

_I always love when people dedicate chapters or mention the fact that I review their stories. Honestly, authors want reviews. So, this chapter is dedicated to the lovely _**Apollo** _(Pink Irish Clover). She was the first---and as of right now, the only one---to review._

_Reviews are loverly, people!_

_Ja ne._


	4. So Little Time

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. Still, Rock Lee eludes me :(

* * *

**_So Little Time_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

Restraining myself from barging into Grandma Tsunade's office, I knocked on the door that seemed to be separating me from Sasuke. Before she could even give me permission to enter, I opened the doors and walked in.

"Don't you even wait for permission?" Tsunade sighed and gave me one of the hopeless looks she used to give me when I was a Genin.

"You're on time," Neji commented from his place in front of her desk.

Nodding, I walked over to stand beside my fellow Captain. My nerves left the palms of my hands sweaty. My hands shook as if they would, at any time, fly away.

"Under the circumstances, I would send a hunter-nin to retrieve Sasuke's body, but...that isn't possible now. Some villagers are under the impression that Uchiha Sasuke will relinquish his title as a missing shinobi and return to Konoha, since he has slain his brother. If that is the case, I'd send ANBU to retrieve him." Tsunade looked between Neji and me with a calculating gaze. "Don't screw this up." She handed a folder of information to Neji, and her eyes settled on me.

"I'm an ANBU Captain now, Grandma, I won't get into trouble," I smiled and took the papers Neji offered me.

"Hn," She engrossed herself in the daily newspaper and gave us the briefest of nods to signal the end of our meeting.

"What about a team?" Neji stopped on his path to the door and looked back at me.

"Not running in blindly?" Tsunade smiled at my question and nodded to the folder she'd given Neji. "You can have two others, one of which has to be a medic-nin."

With that simple meeting, I had my life back into my own hands. I tried being more like you, you bastard. Calm. Calculating. Emotionless. Two of the three I accomplished; the last wasn't even an option.

"We're not taking Sakura," Neji and I said at the same time, though he used different words.

"Good decision," Neji said with an approving smile.

"I know how much it'd mean to her, but she'd just let her emotions get in the way," I said as determination clouded my gaze and forced me deeper into planning.

"I know someone. She is a friend of Hinata's." Neji handed me the file as we came to the fork that separated our homes.

"If it were seven years ago, I'd choose Gaara," I said with a crooked smile.

"If it were seven years ago, I'd refuse to even consider this suicide mission," Neji said with a quiet chuckle.

"Who would want in on this? Who could even meet his level of fighting?" I found myself thinking as I stared up at the clouds.

"What about Lee?" Neji suggested his former teammate.

"He's busy," I said, remembering Lee's position at his sensei's wedding.

"There is always Kakashi." I looked over at Neji, but did not reply.

I did not want Kakashi-sensei present when we found Sasuke. He always made me feel inferior. I wasn't a child that he could command. He was no longer a superior. He would always be my sensei though...

"Shikamaru." I thought of the missions I had been on under his direction.

"His wife is expecting," Neji said and gently shook his head.

"It's been nine months already? Shit...," I said as a wry smile bloomed on my face.

"Sleep on it, Naruto." Neji turned and began to walk down the winding path that led to the Hyuuga compound.

Would I really be able to bring Sasuke back? I'd have to. Words—pleas—were not enough. Now, after years of more training, I would use force to drag his ass back!

Jamming my hands into the pockets of my black pants, I let my eyes fall on the ground as my legs carried me home. I kicked an acorn from the path, and I remembered how scared and angry I was when I thought I'd lost Sasuke in the Land of Waves.

"You're out late." Sitting outside of my apartment, Sai had a bento box in the palms of his hands. "Thought you could use something to eat."

"Since when are you so damn thoughtful?" I gave him a half-grin and unlocked the door to my apartment.

"Since I carried Uchiha Itachi back to Konoha on my back," Sai said as his voice slipped into its old emotionless rut.

"So you know," I sighed and motioned for him to set the food down onto the counter.

Even as my mind focused on the issue at hand, my stomach growled. A light blush covered my cheeks, and I rested my hand on my empty stomach. Knowingly, Sai handed me a pair of chopsticks.

"You're going to go after him," Sai said as I shoveled the delicious food into my mouth.

"..." I knew that he didn't need an answer; it wasn't a question.

"You need another person for your team." Sai handed me a napkin to wipe the excess sweet sauce and rice from my mouth.

"Who told you that?" I wiped my chin and licked the sweet sauce from my lips.

"A little bird," Sai said as he looked away.

"Ino...," I said quietly. "Yeah, but you don't give a damn about Sasuke. You'll probably pull a stunt like last time and try to kill him," I said coldly and wondered if he'd poisoned the food.

"It's been...-," I cut him off.

"I know, okay?! It's been seven years, it's been four years-!" He put a finger to my lips, and my eyes widened in surprise.

"You still talk too much," He said as a fleeing smile appeared.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Yeah, does anyone else sense a moment? On that note, I would like to stress the fact that I do not write smut; however, I might reconsider. It depends on how I feel._

_I have this filed as NarxSas, and I included Sai as a part of the confusing relationship in my summary. To be honest with you (the reader), I have not decided on the ending pair. Maybe they'll all move in together have "wild" parties? I kid._

_I adore Gai-sensei (I prefer this spelling), so I had to have him find a woman that could put up with him. It's not important who the woman is, and I doubt it'll ever come up again. I can't make promises though._

_Can anyone guess who Shikamaru married? Readers that want to know if they're right, go to Naruto's first suggestion on his third teammate._

_Reviews are loverly, people!_

_Ja ne. _


	5. Fire in the Leaves

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. No Rock Lee for Amikotsu :(

* * *

****

**_Fire in the Leaves_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

I didn't know how it happened, but it did. The next morning, I found myself waking up to his cool, innocent face. No, it was not Sasuke—not the name I cried out as I came, not the face that filled my dreams, not the arms I craved around me—it was Sai; the irreplaceable, irregular Sai.

"Fine," I said as I noticed that he was no longer asleep, "I want you to be the last member on the team."

As he raised his hand to touch my cheek, I had to ignore the urge to slap the appendage. He was not Sasuke, was my first and only thought. When his cool fingers came in contact with my warm cheek, I felt myself cracking around the edges. Somehow, I knew that I was already damaged; it just took that difference in heat, in emotion, in life to really shatter me.

"Why do you love him?" Sai let me cry on his shoulder as if we had been lovers a million times over.

"Love? Do I love you? You made me love you,...bastard," I thought as my sobbing came to a gradual end.

"He is a bastard," Sai said as his eyes got a selfish glint to them.

Did I make the wrong choice by allowing Sai to join the team? Would he betray me, too? I moved away from him as if I'd been burned, and the animalistic glint in his eyes disappeared.

"He's my bastard," I heard myself say.

"And you are not my dobe." I heard the ruffling of the sheets as he got up.

He collected his clothes from the floor as if he planted them for a quick escape. No emotion showed on his face. He was so much like Sasuke, yet he was nothing like him. He was right, though. I was not his dobe.

"I will see you tonight at the village gates," Sai said as he laid my old sleeping cap on the edge of the bed. "When he refuses to come back, I'll be the one to dry your tears." He gave me one of his warped smiles, one that did not convey one emotion alone.

I hoped that he wouldn't need to dry my tears. I wanted Sasuke to dry my tears, if they ever did come. Minutes after I heard the apartment door closing, I got out of bed. For the mission, I'd need food, clean water, soldier pills, a sleeping bag, a tent...the list seemed endless.

By the time I finished packing, Neji made an appearance. Still in my light orange boxers, I answered my door with a bed-head and a carton of juice poised above my lips for a large gulp.

"You aren't very good with time management, are you?" A woman stood beside Neji with a warm smile on her face.

"Naruto, this is Hayashi Jin. She'll be our medic-nin," Neji said as an amusement flashed over his features.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jin smiled and peeked around me to see my apartment.

"Yeah, pleasure," I answered as my mind raced to understand what was going on. "Hey!" I blocked her from poking her nose any further into my apartment.

"She is the friend I was telling you about?" Neji attempted to jog my memory.

"Right," I laughed nervously and let the both of them inside.

"Why does it smell like greasy take-out and gay sex?" I tensed upon hearing her words; Neji reacted first.

"Jin," He said in a warning tone.

"I am sorry," Jin said with a polite bow. "So, Naruto-kun, what has Neji told you about me?" I looked over at Neji as I grabbed my training clothes from the arm of the couch.

"A few minutes ago, he told me your name. That's about it," I said with a shrug.

I didn't care what the woman had to say. She reminded me of a child; words spurted from her mouth as if she had Tourette's Syndrome. She reminded me of a young Sakura. I still felt the sting in my arm where she repeatedly punched me.

"This is a recovery mission." Neji's tone shut the girl up, and an air of maturity flowed around her. "Did you decide on the third team member?" Neji pulled me aside so that Jin wouldn't overhear.

"He'll meet us at the gates," I said in a serious tone.

I needed to be serious. If I wasn't determined, I would be putty in Sasuke's hands. I needed him back more than I needed my innocence back; more than I needed my own life.

"We have enough food for three weeks' travel; water is not an issue. I packed all the medical supplies I'll need. Lady Tsunade instructed me to pack some...soldier pills," Jin said and pulled a white, unmarked bottle from a pouch on her thigh.

"You still believe in fate and destiny?" I asked Neji as I locked the door to my apartment for what could've been the last time.

"We need to believe that we'll bring him back. If we don't succeed, none of us are coming back."

We were risking our lives for Sasuke. I risked it for love. Why were they risking it? _Jin didn't even know you, Sasuke, and she's still risking her life on a mission for a prick..._

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_All right! I am very happy to say that I have mapped out the rest of this lovely story. I can't say how much longer it will be at this time. As of right now, the story is eight pages on WordPerfect. I don't stretch stories, it's never good for the elastic, ne?_

_I found myself writing a chapter of this story in Sasuke's POV. I have a feeling that no one will be upset with that. I'm not saying that the trend will continue, but I am just letting the reader(s) know. When the chapter for that change in POV comes up, I will make sure to include **Naruto** in one part of the chapter title, and **Sasuke** in the other._

_I want to let people know in advance that a definite **change in rating** is coming up. If someone doesn't want to read the lovely scenes I wrote, I am all for that. I think the scenes focus on other things more than the smut, so...might be beneficial to bear with it?_

_Next chapter: **Flames of Betrayal**_

_Thank you, ichigo14! Two people were kind enough to click the button and submit a review. Even if it did just ask for another update, I liked it. :)_

_Reviews are loverly. _

_Ja ne._


	6. Flames of Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. I wish I owned more. :(

* * *

**_Flames of Betrayal_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

A picture of Team Seven was tucked into my shirt like a bulletproof vest. It did not prevent physical damage, but it provided more emotional protection than any defensive Ninjutsu or Taijutsu.

"_Him_?" Neji narrowed his eyes upon seeing Sai at the village gates.

"He may not give a damn about Sasuke, but he's strong," I said and greeted Sai with a curt nod.

I took an quick step forward, but Neji grabbed my arm. He restrained me from taking off at a fast pace, and I turned my angry glare on the ground. What if Sasuke were in danger?

"Why would he be in any danger? It's Sasuke," I thought and forced myself to copy the steady pace of the people around me.

As my footsteps fell into rhythm with those around me, I found myself lost in my thoughts. I could remember the words Sasuke said to me as he jumped from that cliff—they repeated over and over in my head.

_"If you have the time to come chase after me, you should be training."_

"What are you thinking about?" Sai was looking over at me with a monotone expression.

"The village," I lied and looked off into the trees.

"We are four days' travel from Amegakure," Jin spoke as she looked at a rather large map.

"Sai, can I speak with you?" I perked up at hearing the tone in Neji's voice.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Sai smiled one of his fake smiles and followed Neji to the back of the group.

"You know, Lady Tsunade had a lot of trinkets laying around her office," Jin spoke to me as if she knew me.

My thoughts on Sasuke were put on hold as she produced a worn hitai-ate. I held my hands out and watched as she laid it across my palms. It was _his_.

I wondered how long she kept it from me. How long had my friends known? No one wanted me to pursue Sasuke; did they want to keep me in that damned village?

Missions broke the monotone delirium that my life had become, but my thoughts were always on Sasuke. I went to his apartment three times a weak to clear the dust away. Hell, I took naps on his bed. If I tried hard enough, I could smell his exotic scent.

"How long did you know about this?" I held the hitai-ate up with a shaky hand.

"Naruto...," Neji sighed and moved towards me.

"Stay the hell away from me!" My eyes turned red with anger, and I backed away from him.

"Looks like I wasn't the one to hurt him," Sai frowned and slowly approached me. "Naruto," he said in a soothing voice.

"They knew about Sasuke!" I spoke to him in a furious whisper.

"We'll get him back," Sai whispered with a genuine smile.

I tensed as he took me into his arms. Slowly, my eyes returned to their crystal blue. My head fell onto his shoulder. How many other times had people lied to me?

If I couldn't get Sasuke back, I was going back to Konoha the same way I'd left so many times before—empty-handed. Could a Hokage protect a village of liars—people that never once considered my emotions? Even though I was surrounded by three people that cared, on that forest path, I felt more alone that I ever had before.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Perhaps people will realize that I'm online all the time (I adore watching subtitled Naruto episodes). Anyway, I had one lovely person review and ask for an update. I am not a mean person, so I granted the request. _

_Navi, I shall dedicate this tidbit to you!_

_Sorry it's so short, but the chapter with the split POV is next. I had to save some serious skin action for then, ne?_

**_WARNING: _Rating change is coming when I post the next part!**

_Reviews are loverly, people!_

_Ja ne._


	7. A Tale of Two I

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. :(

_I probably should have warned people when I originally posted this chapter, but I figured the other warnings were enough. There is action ahead. I suppose it wouldn't really make a difference if one should skip the action and read the ending part of the chapter._

* * *

**_A Tale of Two_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Naruto_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Our first night camping out, and I couldn't get to sleep. Neji used to remark that I was capable of sleeping on a bed of nails. I guess he was wrong.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Sai took a seat next to me beside the fire.

"I could ask you the same thing," I answered with a tired half-smile.

"I should be asleep, but when I reached for the body next to me, it wasn't there," Sai said as the fire flickered in his dark orbs.

"Not now, Sai," I frowned and turned my sights onto the flickering fire.

"Naruto, I don't want to have sex with you." I looked up at him in bewilderment. "I know what you were thinking," Sai said as he smiled.

"They lied to me, all of them. They walked around day after day, knowing that I wanted to know about Sasuke. I don't care if they found his damn shoe, I wanted to know!" I clenched my fists and closed my eyes.

"They can't lie to you anymore, can they?" I stiffened as he put his arms around my shoulder.

His scent reminded me of Sasuke. I looked at him with a blank expression, and I had a feeling that he knew what I was thinking again. The images overlapped, and I leaned forward to touch his face.

"It looks like someone does want something," Sai remarked as his eyes fell to my erection.

"..." I stopped moving forward as I heard his voice, and I moved away with flushed cheeks.

"You can pretend that I'm Sasuke," Sai said as he rested his hand on my leg.

I was going to punch him. I had my fists clenched to hit him. I knew what he was doing as his hand moved toward the top of my pants. It didn't matter to me at that moment. I lost faith.

Somewhere between him pulling on my zipper and his hand wrapping around my shaft, I lost all thoughts of Sasuke. I bucked my hips and bit back a moan. He was smiling at me. He always seemed to smile for me.

"...Sasuke," I moaned as he moved his hand slowly up and down. "This isn't Sasuke," I thought as I looked at Sai through my clouded eyes.

"It's okay," Sai said as he jerked me faster.

I grabbed his shoulder and tightened my grip almost immediately. Neji and Jin were sharing a tent not ten feet away, and I was letting Sai jerk me off. I thought of Sasuke though.

I thought of how he looked when we sparred in training. I thought of how he looked with all those senbon needles in him. I thought of how he looked when we met just after my training with the pervy sage.

"Sasuke!" I cried as I came.

"I'm here, Naruto," Sai said as we shared a passionate embrace.

But he wasn't. It was just a trick my eyes had played on me. I still found myself leaning on Sai though. I found myself kissing Sai. A part of me wanted him—all of him.

"Naruto?" Sometime during the night, I had fallen asleep.

"Is it time to go?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"No, but I thought you might want to change your clothes," Jin said as she motioned to my pants.

"Shit!" I thought and tried to cover up the mess on my clothing.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone," Jin smiled and winked.

I opened the flap to my tent and poked my head inside. Sai was sleeping soundly. Unlike me, he didn't have the tendency to sprawl across the bed. Sasuke, I imagined, would be just as rigid as Sai when it came to the bed.

I grabbed my bag and went to a small stream we'd passed. I tossed my orange jacket aside and pulled my fitted t-shirt off. I had worn my favorite color, hoping Sasuke would remember me. As if he'd forget, right?

Free of my tainted clothing, I waded out into the cool water. A smile found its way to my lips, and I threw myself into the water. Sasuke and I used to swim together as children.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sasuke's POV is next. I'll admit that it isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it just came that way. _

_I would like to stress the fact that I do not normally write smut. I am sorry if the scene was shameful. I am not so youthful when it comes to writing that. :(_

_Reviews are loverly, people!_

_Ja ne._


	8. A Tale of Two II

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. No Rock Lee for Amikotsu :(

_I feel like I should warn people. There's some action in this chapter. If someone should want to skip the action, feel free to go to the end. It shouldn't really make a difference._

* * *

**_A Tale of Two_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sasuke_

.-.-.-.-.-.

I sat next to the fire with a calm, indifferent look upon my face. Recent news reached the outskirts of the village where my team and I passed through. Apparently, four Konoha shinobi were looking for information on Uchiha Sasuke.

"Why is he looking for me?" I thought as I tossed another branch onto the fire.

An array of hot ash sprung into the air and drifted past my face. Suigetsu. Karin. Jugo. Snake was the group I created to aid me in my search for my brother—Uchiha Itachi. Now that I succeeded, I felt as if they were thinking of rebelling.

Naruto's signature grin and infectious laughter replayed over and over in my head. I couldn't sleep without seeing the dobe's face. I frowned as Karin shifted in her sleep. She had been throwing herself at me a lot lately, perhaps she would serve as the distraction I needed.

"Wake up." I went to her side and nudged her with my foot.

"Hm? So, you've finally given in, have you?" She looked at me with her arrogant, flirtatious smile.

"Are you doing this or not?" I escorted her by the elbow away from camp.

"Watch it," she muttered and tugged her arm from my grasp.

I pressed my lips against her own. The images of Naruto faded, but remained. Bored, I let her hands wander over my bare chest. She was easy to control—all one needed to do was bait her with promises of sex.

I grabbed her arm as her hand went below my belt. Her lust-filled eyes bore into my own as that smile appeared once again. Her smile was nothing like Naruto's.

"What the hell am I thinking?" I thought as I took control over Karin.

I stripped her of her clothes and removed my bottoms. Her hands ran over my smooth chest and pale arms.

_I could remember the look in Naruto's eyes when we met that day in the valley, four years ago._

I thrust into her with no remorse. She was biting back the urge to scream my name.

_He was calm, even as I was about to kill him. Would he have died for me?_

I leaned forward as the prickling sensation spread through my body. Pain turned to pleasure.

_He would have died for me. And he is doing it all over again._

Her body slacked some after she reached her climax, but my pace didn't stop. I was angry. I was angry that snake planned to betray me. I was damn angry about the fact that it was Karin I was with.

_Why are you doing this, Naruto?_

I pulled away from her as if she were poison. She was talking of how wonderful I was. She wanted to do it again, soon. I stumbled over something in the dark. My _chokuto_.

"Something wrong?" Her voice didn't show any concern.

"Yeah," I answered as I picked up my sword.

She didn't see the swing coming until it was too late. I watched with unspoken satisfaction as her head rolled further into the forest. As I wiped my blade clean on her clothing, I stared back towards camp.

_This is what I wanted._

I thought of reuniting with Naruto. Would we fight? Would we embrace? Would we stand there—frozen? In my mind, I couldn't picture an older Naruto. He was twelve in one memory, fifteen in the next.

"What have you been up to, my dobe?" I said to myself as I let the tip of my blade drag along the ground.

_I had two more people to take care of, and then I would be going for you._

I had a lot of ground to cover if I wanted to reach Amegakure before Naruto. It wasn't a major problem at all...

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_The smut only served to make people focus on the fact that he was thinking of Naruto, just like Naruto was thinking of him. Neither of the two know that the other cares for them more than a friend should. So, yeah..._

_Once again, I am not an expert writer of "the smut". I would like to apologize to my readers and my eyes. :P_

_Now I will ask my readers to be patient as I work to keep ahead of the demand. As of right now, I have the next chapter finished. I didn't get any farther. _

_Next Chapter: **Fear**_

_Reviews are loverly! Thanks to all the people that did review!_

_Ja ne._


	9. Fear

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. I am saving up though:)

* * *

**_Fear_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

It was near the border of the Land of Fire when a courier nin stopped us. I shrugged as Sai gave me a blank look, and waited for Neji to skim the scroll.

"What is it?" I asked as I stared off down the road.

"Looks like someone got to Snake before we could," Neji frowned and handed me the scroll.

"Missing shinobi?" Sai asked as I read the scratchy writing.

"Grandma Tsunade sent this all the way from Konoha. What could be so important...?" I stopped my thoughts as the scroll went into detail on the bodies found dumped on the northern border of the country. "What does this mean?" I growled and began to crumple the scroll.

"What did it say?" Jin asked and looked between Neji and Sai.

"Three members of Snake were found slaughtered. The female member of the group may have been raped. They were decapitated." Neji said as he took the crumbled paper from my hands.

"What about Sasuke?" I grabbed Neji by his collar.

"He wasn't there," Sai said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" I yelled and turned my glare on Sai.

"There were no signs of him being there." Sai had a cool expression, and it only fueled my rage.

"Do they know who did this?" I kept my hold on Neji's collar.

"Naruto, stop it. I know this must be painful, but-!" I pinned Jin to a tree with my arms, my red eyes boring into her.

"Painful? You don't know anything about pain!" I shouted as Neji and Sai pulled me off of her.

"What are you doing?" Neji demanded as he forced me to look into his eyes.

"Whoever did this might have Sasuke!" I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sasuke was probably the one to kill them," Sai said as he chuckled.

"W-What's so funny?" My eyes returned to blue as my rage shifted to confusion.

"It's just like Sasuke, don't you think?" His voice was soft and sensual, but I didn't believe him.

"Sasuke wouldn't just kill Snake off. He was with them for so long. He...he wouldn't do that to his friends," I said as I shook my head.

"Naruto, he tried to kill you on more than one occasion. Maybe he just got tired of them," Jin said with an uneasy expression.

I couldn't imagine Sasuke killing Snake. I saw him fighting valiantly to protect his group and himself from capture. I saw him rotting in some cell.

Was he waiting for me to save him? Was he the one suffering now? I looked around as the three members of my new team conversed about a change in direction. They didn't understand.

They thought they knew Sasuke. Hell, I know I didn't know Sasuke, but...I knew he wouldn't do something so spontaneous! Sasuke was always cold and calculating!

"What are you thinking of?" Sai tried to capture my hand with his own as the journey continued.

"What if Sasuke did want me? What would you do then?" I moved my hand out of his reach.

"Sasuke doesn't want you, Naruto. I want you," Sai smiled and touched the lines on my cheeks.

We weren't able to head north. Neji still wanted to check out Amegakure for leads. I didn't argue with him.

He had grown to be protective, sometimes a little too protective. Neji didn't trust Sasuke at all—no one trusted Sasuke,...except me. If no one else cared about Sasuke, why should they worry if we found his corpse instead of the missing shinobi I was after?

What if they wanted to find him dead?

"The sun's going down. It'll be about three days until Amegakure." I watched as Neji observed the surroundings with his lavender eyes.

What if he saw Sasuke, but didn't want to tell me? What if this was another of their betrayals? Sasuke needed me, and they were holding me back! They were always holding me back...

I clenched my fists and bowed my head to try and hide my eyes. I was tired of being told what to do.

"-Naruto?" Jin smiled and offered me a cup of hot cocoa.

"No thanks," I muttered and pushed the cup away.

"Do you want to share a tent with Sai?" I glanced over at Sai and Jin, both sitting around the fire.

"I'll sleep outside tonight." My voice was rough and tired, but Neji left me alone.

One by one, they went to sleep. I pulled a knee up to my chest and rested my arm on it.

_"That is why this time, at my whim, you'll lose your life." _

Sasuke had tried to kill me, but I only saw him. I didn't see the murderous intent in his eyes because it wasn't there. Sasuke was not a murderer!

"He's not a murderer, damn it!" I whispered and glared up at the stars.

I glanced behind me as I heard moaning. Fabric brushed against fabric. Neji and Jin were the only two sharing a tent. I watched their shadows with indifference. Sasuke and I would never be able to...

"They won't even notice that I'm gone," I found myself thinking aloud.

I grabbed my pack from beside Sai's tent, and turned my back on my friends.

_If I were in trouble, I'd want someone to rescue me. I'm going to save your ass again...Sasuke._

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_This chapter has another part to it, and it is in Sai's POV. Sai begins narrating from the point where everyone is supposedly asleep. I wanted Sai to have the spotlight for once; he is adorable!_

_I want to know how many other readers enjoy the SaixNar part of this story. So, if someone enjoys the idea of SaixNar, review me and tell me!_

_I had this chapter done once, but my internet decided to be an...whoa, bad language. Anyway, let us all give thanks for my computer's kindness. It let me post! Go Zeke! (Zeke is what I call my computer)_

_Ooh! I almost forgot! The Jin and Neji moment. I am sorry if no one likes that pairing. If anyone wondered why Jin asked Naruto if Neji mentioned her, that is why. Jin and Neji are...you knowing. If the pairing strikes a nerve, just ignore it. :)_

_Next Chapter: **Patience**_

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	10. Patience

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way.

****

**_Patience_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sai_

.-.-.-.-.-.

My eyes were open as Naruto's shadow passed along the tent. He had yet to hear the moans coming from Neji and Jin, which meant that his thoughts were on something or someone else—Sasuke. What was so special about Sasuke?

I had asked the hag, Sakura, about the Uchiha once. She was angry that I insulted him, and she was willing to fight me for his honor. She was an idiot and a hag.

"_I don't care if he left the village! Sasuke is...he's just confused. He needs people to believe in him! I won't let you stand here and insult him, you emotionless prick!"_

She ran off crying after she yelled that at me. I didn't understand their emotions. Sasuke betrayed Konoha on numerous occasions, yet Naruto and Sakura remained loyal. Had the Uchiha charmed them? Were they charmed by their own fantasies?

I sat up on my elbows and peered out at the fire. Naruto was avoiding me. He was sitting with his knee pulled up to his chest, his eyes on the stars.

"So this is what you're reduced to—useless dreaming," I muttered as I let the flap on the tent close.

"He's not a murderer, damn it!" I heard him whisper to himself.

I had a feeling that when Sasuke refused to come back, Naruto would be insane with grief and anger. He would be vulnerable. I would be there to put him back together, and then we would remain together.

How long would I last if I were Naruto? What if people were suffocating me and coddling me? I would have killed myself a long time ago.

I watched as Naruto approached the tent. He grabbed his pack that rested beside my tent, and looked in at me. In the shadows, it looked as if I were asleep.

"They won't even notice that I'm gone," I heard him say to himself.

"I will...I do," I thought as my hand grabbed the edge of the blankets.

I was going to go after him, but something held me back. If I went after Naruto, he wouldn't trust me anymore. He would believe I wanted him away from Sasuke, and he'd never let me hold him again.

So I stayed in my sleeping bag. I watched him walk off to fulfill another of his outlandish dreams. He had yet to be Hokage, and I knew that he would not recover Sasuke.

He was a failure. He was a lost cause. Despite him being those things, I loved him just the way he was.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_I am writing this story as I go, and I feel the ending nearing. I'm sorry that this chapter is in Sai's POV, since it's quite obvious that no one appreciates him. In a story, it helps to get information from all different angles._

_I still want any **SaixNar** supporters (or opposers) to review and let me know!_

_One person "sasunaru" was kind enough to leave a review on SaixNar. There's no need to be so passionate with the hate of SaixNar (it was kind of disturbing), but I thank "sasunaru" for reviewing and leaving an opinion. :)_

_Next Chapter: **Eternal Rain**_

_Have faith in the writer, okay? Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	11. Eternal Rain

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. [_I am still saving up to buy Sasuke _:)

The centered paragraph in italics is a flashback/memory.

* * *

****

**_Eternal Rain_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

As the sun was rising, I crossed the borders into the Land of Rain. I was exhausted, but I was close.

"Hey, buddy, don't you have an umbrella?" I didn't stop walking to answer the traveler.

Rain was falling steadily from the sky. It soaked through my jacket and plastered my t-shirt to my skin. I was shivering and coughing, but I couldn't stop.

"Damn it!" I tripped and fell into a large puddle.

My hair was plastered to my face, and I was covered in mud. Getting to my hands and knees, I looked back at the distance I'd covered through the night.

"There's no sign of him," I muttered as I looked around the tropical area.

"Buddy, you lost?" The same man leaned down and offered me a hand up.

"How far is it to Amegakure?" My cheeks were burning.

"You don't look so good. Maybe you should stop and res-!" I pulled him into the puddle beside me and straddled him.

"How far is it to Amegakure?" I demanded as I held a kunai to his throat.

"Not far. It's about twenty minutes into the rain forest, it's pretty hard to find if you're not from the area," the man said with a shaking voice. "Please, don't kill me!"

My expression softened as tears began to stream down his wet face. I got to my feet and tucked the kunai back into my pouch. I had threatened a man's life.

As he took off down the road, I turned off the path and into the thick trees. I imagined Sasuke in everything I saw and heard. If the leaves rustled, I heard Sasuke. If I saw a shadow, that shadow was Sasuke. I was delirious.

"Sasuke!" I shouted as I stumbled through some bushes.

Lightning coursed across the sky and the rain picked up speed. I gritted my teeth as I began to lose the feeling in my limbs. I was so cold.

"If I stop now, I'll die," I thought and forced my numb legs to move.

A small village was nestled within a clearing, but there weren't any people outside. If the directions were correct, I was at Amegakure. I covered some serious distance.

"Almost there!" I thought with a pained grin.

The rain was falling in thick sheets, and it reduced visibility to a few feet. All the buildings looked exactly the same. I remembered that I didn't know exactly where Itachi was discovered.

"I came all this way," I thought as my knees buckled, "to die here?" I hit my cheek hard on the ground.

I moved my arms to my sides and tried to gather enough strength to stand. I could see people moving within the houses, but no one was coming to help me. I finally got to be independent, and I was dying for it. Ironic.

"..." I squinted my eyes as a shadow formed at the other end of the village. "If it's Akatsuki...," I thought and scrambled for a kunai.

My hand reached my pouch, but there weren't any weapons in it. I had dropped it sometime after threatening that traveler.

"Kyuubi," I thought as I pictured the demon within me.

He did not respond, so I tried getting out of the mess myself. I pulled myself to a sitting position, but I couldn't hold it. I crashed back to the ground, hitting my chin.

"Sasuke...," I whispered as my vision began to get hazy.

The fever was so high. I felt hot and cold all at the same time. Before the shadow could get any nearer, I lost consciousness.

_Sasuke and I lay in an open field. It was around midnight, and the stars were sparkling brightly overhead. We were so close to each other, but neither of us made a move._

"_Hey! That looks like Kakashi-sensei holding his perverted book!" I exclaimed and sat up._

"_You idiot, it's just a bunch of stars," Sasuke said with a partial smile._

"_Can—idiot?! Who are you calling an idiot, you bastard!" It was the first time we exchanged insults in a playful manner._

"_..." He didn't respond._

"_Sasuke, what are you going to do after you kill your brother?" I lay back onto the grass and glanced over at his still form. _

"_I haven't thought about it," he admitted without care._

"_You could always live with me. I'll be the Hokage, you know," I said proudly with a large grin._

"_Why would I do that?" He was smiling in an odd way that made my cheeks burn._

"_I...I don't know!" I exclaimed and looked away. "Now look at those stars! It looks like you!" I laughed and looked back over at Sasuke. _

"_Yeah, it does," he said as he admired his starry portrait._

_Neither of us commented on the fact that I was up there beside him._

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

Author Rant

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Well, it looks like Naruto is in major trouble. Will Akatsuki take the nine-tailed fox demon before or after Naruto regains consciousness? I wonder which member of Akatsuki it is. What if Itachi really isn't dead? What if it were another jutsu?_

_Readers will find out in the next chapter of the story! Wish me luck on completing it! Oh, yeah! A treat for my readers! The next two chapters are in Sasuke's POV. I will alert everyone at the beginning of the chapters. _

_I thank the readers that reviewed with their opinion on SaixNar. There are a little too many to list, which is good and bad. Sorry I can't mention names! Love you all!_

_Next Chapter: **Hopeless**_

**_Sasuke has traveled all the way from Otogakure to Kusagakure. He tries to organize his thoughts and reasons for doing what he did. Did Sasuke just bribe that chick?!_**

_Reviews are loverly, people!_

_Ja ne._


	12. Hopeless

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. :(

**_Hopeless_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sasuke_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sometime after entering Kusagakure, Village Hidden in the Grass, it began to rain. It was almost dawn, but the rising sun did little to light the path with the dark clouds blocking it out. I shielded my eyes and looked up at the clouds. The rain wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

Cold rain soaked my hair, plastering my raven locks to my head. I was freezing, but I was used to traveling in bad weather.

"Don't go that way!" A woman called as she stopped her running.

"Why is that?" I frowned and glanced down the road.

"There's a bandit that's been holding people up. He almost killed a man," she said as she doubled over and rested her hands on her knees.

"I don't have time for this," I thought as I looked off into the lush forest.

I wasn't that far from the Land of Rain, which meant that my journey was almost at an end. As the woman rambled on about the bandit terrorizing the roads around Amegakure, I grabbed her jaw and pulled her face to mine.

"Calm down and tell me what happened," I smirked and slowly released her jaw.

"The bandit was kind of tall and kind of strong. He was soaking wet, and he looked delirious! He threatened to kill a man if he didn't get directions to Amegakure. The bandit's going to burn the whole village to the ground!" The woman sobbed into her hands.

"Don't you have a better description?" I rested a hand on the hilt of my sword—a habit when I was bored.

"He had a headband on. It looked like he was a shinobi. There was a spiral and a triangle on it. Like from that one village...," the woman trailed off as she attempted to come up with a name.

"Konoha." I let my hand fall from the hilt of my sword. "Go home," I told her as I continued on my path.

"W-what? Didn't you hear me?" She ran and blocked my path.

"You can move, or I can move you myself," I said coldly as I reached for my sword.

"You're crazy if you think you can take on a shinobi!" The woman exclaimed and moved from in front of me.

"..." I swung my sword and it cut the drenching rain off from around me.

Her eyes widened as a small area around me dried, and she took a few more steps back. Sheathing my sword, I left her there in stunned silence. She had useful information, and I didn't kill innocent people.

The Konoha shinobi could have been anyone, but I had a feeling about the man.

"What are you thinking, Naruto?" I thought as I found myself on a path towards a village nestled within the rain forest.

I couldn't explain what made me search him out after so long. He haunted me in every moment of my life. If I saw him, maybe it would stop. I frowned at my thoughts and stopped walking.

In the distance, I saw someone collapse in the rain. The person clawed at his/her side in search of something, and then he/she tried to get up. When the person fell again, he/she stayed down.

_Sasuke..._

My eyes widened as I heard my name on the light breeze. Looking around, I didn't see anyone within hearing distance. The rain was starting to get to me, or so I told myself.

"I killed off Snake for you, Naruto," I thought as I walked along the muddy path. "I left all I knew for the slim chance that I might find you," my thoughts continued until my feet stopped. "I'm acting like that dobe. Being spontaneous," I muttered as a half-smile graced my lips.

My smile turned to a frown as orange shone through the fog. I took one step forward. Two. Three. Four. Blonde, spiked hair grew clearer. A pale hand was outstretched for help. A picture was half out of the bright jacket. It was a picture of Team 7.

"You idiot," I muttered as I slung his arm around my shoulders and hauled him to his feet.

"Hey, mister, is he gonna be okay?" A little girl held out her open umbrella to shield us from the rain.

"..." His lips were turning purple from the cold, and his body felt like a chunk of ice. "Is there an inn around here?" I handed the young girl some money.

"Yeah, it's just down that road," she said and pointed into the fog.

"You didn't see me, understand?" The girl nodded and left me her umbrella before disappearing into the rain.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Yay! It's about time, right?_

_I am not happy with the outcome of this story, I will say that right now. The next chapter is also in Sasuke's POV, and I can assure the readers that the next few chapters will be SasxNar moments. Yep, I'm smiling too._

_Next Chapter**: Fireflies**_

**_What is Sasuke going to do now? Do I sense a trip down memory lane?_**

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	13. Fireflies

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way.

* * *

**_Fireflies_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sasuke_

.-.-.-.-.-.

I kicked the door of the room open and slammed it shut with my foot. My sweat mixed with the rain and gave off a musty aroma. Taking Naruto over to the double bed, I dumped him onto the clean, pressed sheets and began stripping him of his clothes. His pack was long ago discarded on the floor.

My fingers were shaking from the cold, but I had to get him warm before he—before it was too late. As I tugged off his shoes and socks, I looked him over for the first time in years. His body was leaner and more muscular than when I had last seen him.

"You were training all this time," I muttered and shook my head.

His wet shirt clung to his skin, but I peeled it off of him. As I reached for his pants and boxers, I hesitated. I wasn't sure why I hesitated, and it made me smirk.

He curled up on his side, showing me his back. I grabbed a pair of dry boxers from his bag and slipped them on him. My fingers stroked his thighs.

"Room service." I scowled and turned my attention to the woman knocking on the door. "I got the hot soup and cocoa that you asked for," she said as she presented me with the tray.

"Leave it on the table," I said as I let her inside.

"Do you need some extra blankets? Is he...? Are you two...?" She stuttered and motioned to Naruto.

"We're on vacation." I examined the food she placed on the bedside table and frowned. "I asked for ramen," I said with a sigh.

"I could get some, but it will take a little while. Most of the stores close when the heavy rains come," she said as she rested her hand on her hip in a suggestive way.

"Two bowls of ramen. Don't come back until you have them." Put off, she huffed about respectable guests and slammed the door on her way out.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, my back to Naruto. I ran a hand through my dripping hair and stared down at the floor. I found him. Why did it feel like it was wrong?

He was a shinobi of Konoha. I was a missing nin. Where did that leave us? Well, there was no "us"—not yet. I glanced down as one of his arms wrapped around my waist. His breathing had leveled out, and I noted that he was snoring lightly.

"You could sleep through anything," I smiled softly and removed his arm from my waist.

"Bastard...," I heard him mutter in his sleep.

A bulge had formed in the blankets. He was dreaming about me, and he was aroused. So that was why he came after me. So much for friendship.

I pulled the blankets tighter around him and turned off the small lamp that lit the room. Leaning my sword against the wall, I draped my wet clothes on one of the chairs to dry. A hot shower was what I needed. Maybe the steam would straighten out my thoughts.

_-----_

_I was walking along the empty dirt road. I tried to wipe away the tears that were falling, but more tears always came. I was young. I was alone. I wanted my big brother._

"_Hey!" Someone crashed into me, and we fell in a heap on the ground. "Sorry about that," the blonde laughed and scratched his head._

"_Who are you?" I had an expression of anger and annoyance, but I was really sad._

"_Y-You've never heard of me?" The boy looked at me in awe, and then a small smile graced his lips. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" He said loudly._

"_Uchiha Sasuke." I smiled at his stupid pose, and he helped me off the ground._

_-----_

_I packed my entire life into a single backpack—the pack slung over my right shoulder. Orochimaru promised me power; he promised me revenge. In exchange, I'd have to give him my body. I'd have to leave all I knew behind._

_I didn't take the path out of the village. I wanted to. I swore I was heading right for it,...but I found myself outside of that dobe's apartment._

_I had something I wanted to tell him. I wanted to express emotions I never acknowledged before. He was my friend—my only friend. He was beautiful. His laughter was addictive. His smile..._

_With my fist poised above his door to knock, I began to rethink my plans. I saw myself ten years from then—we were together. His arm was around my waist; my arm was draped across his shoulders. He was smiling. I was smiling._

_I walked away from Konoha that day. I regretted it._

_-----_

I opened my eyes as the hot water dribbled down my face. I had forgotten about walking to Naruto's apartment that night when I was twelve. I wanted that vision of us to be true.

I was nineteen years old, and I was still alone. Village prostitutes gave me some satisfaction, but it never lasted. How could the image of Naruto's face bring me more pleasure than an evening of sex?

Slamming my fist against the wall of the shower, I looked down at the water that swirled down the drain. All my hopes and dreams had gone down the drain. I could start over with him. That image from my childhood could come true.

"Room service!" I heard above the shower.

The opening and closing of the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I smeared the soap over my body and focused on my shower. Was this what love was? Was Naruto...my love?

Love was a weak emotion, yet it was strong enough to change my entire course in life. I never thought I would fall under its wicked spell. I blamed Lee for his long, pointless speeches on the importance of a special person.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_I had to include Lee, he is my love god. Go ahead and laugh. You know, underneath the fuzzy brows and green spandex beats the heart of a lover! Lol._

_All right, focus on SasxNar. The memories are in italics. There are two memories, both of which are just there for more background on Sasuke's feelings. _

_**QUESTION: How do people feel about another smut scene???**_

_I have not included the dirty scene in the story, and I'd rather not; however, if a good amount of people want it, I shall grant the wish. The next chapter is in Naruto's POV. _

_Next Chapter: **Romance**_

**_Is Naruto dreaming? That delicious bowl of noodles isn't his only gift!_**

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	14. Romance

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. :(

* * *

**_Romance_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

I opened my eyes at the _click_ of a door being closed. Sitting up, I found myself in a double bed. It was dark in the room, but I was able to make out a few things by the dim light coming from the window.

"Where the hell am I?" I held my aching head in my hands.

The scent of ramen wafted to my nose, and I found myself staring at two bowls of miso ramen. Someone had placed them beside the bed. How did he/she know about my love for ramen?

Grinning, I snapped my chopsticks apart and grabbed a hot bowl of food.

"_Itadakimasu_!" I said before capturing some noodles between my chopsticks.

As I ate, my eyes wandered around the room. I saw some clothing draped across one of the chairs in the room, and I found myself looking down at my near-naked self. Who had undressed me? My cheeks blazed at the thought of someone like Sai undressing me. Had they caught up to me?

I finished my bowl of ramen and set the empty bowl back onto the tray. Flipping the covers off my legs, I got up and turned on the lamp.

"Someone's in the shower," I thought as I grabbed my wet clothes from the floor.

Draping my clothes across the other chair, I realized that I knew the other clothes. I fingered the fabric. It was real.

"It can't be. This has to be a dream," I whispered as my eyes found _his _sword propped against the wall.

I took a seat on the bed and tried to stop my head from pounding. I had to be asleep. I was delirious! The shower stopped, and I found myself eagerly awaiting the opening of the bathroom door.

Slowly, the knob turned. Steam rolled out and acted as camouflage for the person inside. Once it began to clear, I saw the outline of Sasuke's body.

Chiseled abs. Toned arms. Strong hands. Muscular legs. I looked up into his face as he toweled his hair dry. A towel was knotted around his waist.

"Dobe." he greeted me as he finished toweling his hair dry.

"Sasuke," I breathed as I walked towards him.

I wrapped my arms around him. At first, he didn't respond, but then I felt his arms drape lazily over my shoulders.

"Where the hell have you been?" I shouted as I looked up at him.

He was slightly taller than I was, but I didn't mind. It felt right.

"Looking for you," he said with a partial smile.

His smile was rare, but when he showed it—he was beautiful. I grinned and pulled away from him. He had changed physically, but he was still the same old Sasuke.

"Grandma Tsunade sent me on a recovery mission! I wanted to choose Lee, but he had to go to his Sensei's wedding. Then, I was going to choose Gaara, but-!" He placed his hand over my mouth and looked into my eyes.

"I'm not going back, Naruto." The way he said my name sent chills down my spine.

"You'll change your mind once you see who came after you." I said once he moved his hand from over my mouth.

"I doubt that," he smirked and felt his damp clothes.

"You ordered me ramen," I said as I looked over at the other steaming bowl.

"It's still your favorite food, isn't it?" His voice was amused, and it made me realize how much I loved hearing it.

"Yeah," I admitted as my cheeks flushed.

"Why are you blushing, dobe?" He stroked my cheek with one hand and placed his other hand on my shoulder.

"How could you leave me?" I could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed my question.

"Killing Itachi was more important to me than staying in Konoha and retaking the Chuunin Exams," he said as he drew away from me.

"I'm not asking about Konoha, you bastard, I'm asking about me!" I grabbed his shoulder and he seemed surprised at my bold move—hell, I surprised myself!

"Would you have come with me? Would you have watched me walk away?" He was trying to be patient with me.

"Damn it! Of course I wouldn't have let you leave!" Sasuke actually smiled at my outburst, and I found myself at a loss for words. "I think about you all the time, you know. People think I'm crazy for...thinking that you'll come back after all this time," I said with a shaky voice.

"Why did you look for me if you think it's crazy?" I had all of his attention.

"Love makes you do crazy things, right, bastard?" My eyes were glassy with tears, but I hide them behind one of my grins.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_There are four more chapters left in this story. I think they could have been longer, but I cannot change what is done. I never edit content after I finish with my revising step. _

_There will not be a smut scene, which is very good for me! Yay! There is some graphic stuff, and readers should be smart enough to catch the hints of what went on between the two. _

_The next chapter will be told in Naruto's POV!_

_Next Chapter: **Sin**_

_**Is the old Naruto back? Can one be both mature and immature? Who is the real** uke **between Sasuke and Naruto?**_

_**NOTE: **Uke, in case someone doesn't know, is Japanese. It basically stands for the submissive partner in a yaoi relationship._

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	15. Sin

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. :(

* * *

_**Sin**_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Raindrops covered the windows of the inn. The clothes were still damp from the soaking rains, but neither Sasuke nor Naruto was concerned.

"Love," I heard him mutter as he sat in the chair with his wet clothes.

"You can borrow some clothes," I said as I offered him a cup of cooled cocoa.

He was still in his towel, having sat down in a daze. As he took the cup from my hands, our fingers touched and a spark ignited. I sat down on the bed and pulled my legs up.

He was staring out the window, and I was staring at him. Water was still beaded on his chest from his hot shower. His cheeks were no longer flushed from the hot water, and I preferred his pale skin. My eyes trailed lower, and I found myself thinking about removing the towel.

"Want something, dobe?" He was smirking when my eyes met his; I looked away.

"They'll be here by tomorrow night," I said as I sprawled out on the bed. "Hey, Sasuke, don't you have anything to do?" I sounded like my younger, annoying self.

"Nothing that would interest you," he remarked blandly.

"What is it?" I perked up at the mention of a pastime.

He sat his cocoa down on the windowsill and closed the curtains. My eyes took longer to adjust to the darkness, and I tensed as I felt a hand on my chest. He pushed me back onto the bed and straddled me.

"How does that feel?" I found myself gazing into his onyx orbs.

"...G-good." I blanched as I saw him smiling.

As he moved to stand up, I grabbed his hips. He looked down at me with dark eyes. I didn't want him to move.

I could imagine the feel of his lips on mine. I wondered if he tasted as good as he looked. I wanted to know. As I moved in to kiss him, he stopped me with his hand.

Slightly irritated, I nipped at his wrist. The whole time, our eyes never strayed. Onyx held azure. Azure held onyx. He kissed me on the cheek, and then he began a trail of nips along my jaw line to my collarbone.

Whenever I tried to take control, he cut me off. It was annoying at first, but it was his nature. He wanted to control me, and it felt good. I wanted him to lead me.

"Sasuke!" I moaned as his hands traveled down to the edge of my boxers.

I had a few one-night stands in Konoha, but I'd never had anyone like Sasuke. I moved my leg and flipped him onto the bed. Pinned between my arms, he had a small smile of pride upon his face.

I untied the knot in his towel and dropped it onto the floor. My fingers "accidentally" brushed against his erection, and he bit back a groan. I was glad I didn't have to pretend. He was really Sasuke. All of it was Sasuke.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_All right, I couldn't resist a lot of fluff. This chapter is pretty much a filler, but I love it! Who doesn't love the doodling:)_

_I was running on very little sleep when I wrote those, do not hate. The next chapter is in Sasuke's POV!_

_Next Chapter: **Sacrifice**_

**_Sasuke relives memories that stir...regret? Did something happen with Orochimaru? Where are things going now?_**

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	16. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way.

* * *

_**Sacrifice**_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sasuke_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Long after he fell asleep, I lay awake. His arms were wrapped around my waist. His head rested on my chest. Faintly, I could smell his spice shampoo.

One arm was tucked behind my head, but my other was over his bare back. I wanted to touch him. I needed to keep in contact with him. It confused me. How had Naruto managed to confuse me? He really had changed over the span of my absence.

My eyes shone a crimson red in the dark room. The last time I had used my Sharingan, I had been in a battle for my life with Itachi. He had managed to scar me, but I had him on his knees by the end of the fight.

I assumed he would say something enlightening, maybe even apologize. As I stood over him, my sword arrogantly resting on my shoulder, he didn't say anything at all. I tried to bait him by reminding him of how long the moment had been in the making, but he didn't bite. Somewhere along the line, I got carried away.

In the middle of the rainforest, I tortured my brother. I pinned him to a tree with kunai and broke both his arms and legs. I used fire jutsu and _Chidori_ until I could hear his flesh cracking. I left him there to die. He needed to suffer for all the suffering he made my clan experience—for the suffering I went through.

"Sasuke?" My Sharingan eyes bore into his azure orbs. "Why aren't you asleep?" He frowned and moved to sit up.

I tightened my grip on his back, and he settled back onto the bed. I was so comfortable with him there; I didn't want him to move—not yet.

"How much has changed?" My face was passive, but I wanted to know—I needed to know.

"Sakura was dating Lee for a while, but she...she's not doing so well. Iruka and Kakashi watch over me like I'm suicidal. I'm, well, I'm an ANBU Captain—a Jounin!" He smiled tiredly.

"Why me?" His smile dimmed until it disappeared.

"I wanted to know the same thing—why me?" He sat up and my arm dropped onto the cool sheets.

"Your laughter," I began with a heavy sigh, "your smile, your eyes." Naruto nodded and glanced at the foggy window.

"I had dreams about you when we were younger. I wanted to be with you when I saw all those damn fan girls hanging on you!" He clenched a fist at the memory, but I chuckled and placed my hand over his shaking fist.

"Are you my dobe?" His cheeks flared at my question, and I kissed him hard on the lips.

"I'll always be your dobe," he thought as I pulled away. "I'm not a dobe, you bastard," he growled. "Does this mean that you're coming back?" His azure eyes were as clear as the skies in Konoha.

He was so innocent. He hadn't gone through half of the shit I went through on the road. In Konoha, he didn't have to see the killing firsthand. I watched Orochimaru torture kids from Otogakure on a daily basis.

I remembered waking up night after night to Orochimaru's face. I killed him though. I made him pay. I was an avenger.

I pulled back as I realized that I was stroking Naruto's cheek. I shook my head to answer his question, and he asked me why. Why wouldn't I go back?

"What is there to go back to, Naruto?" When I asked, his eyes clouded with thoughts.

"It's your home, Sasuke." I liked the sound of my name on his lips.

"Otogakure is my home," I smirked and watched the animosity simmer in his eyes.

"...and me? I live in Konoha," he said as his lips curved into a frown.

"Come with me." His eyes shot up to meet mine; my Sharingan deactivated.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_I had to include some more Sasuke and Naruto time. Now, I hope people understand what happened between Sasuke and Orochimaru. I hope people understand why Sasuke killed Snake off (if not, he'll explain further in the next chapter). I hope people understand why Sasuke was thinking of Itachi._

_The next chapter will be in Naruto's POV._

_Next Chapter: **Last Wishes**_

**_Room service brings more than food for Naruto. What about Sakura? Did Sasuke just joke around?!_**

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	17. Last Wishes

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. I don't own the rights to the lyrics at the end, sadly.

* * *

**_Last Wishes_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

When I awoke again, it was morning. I stretched out my arms, but I couldn't sense any heat. I bolted up and ended up falling off the side of the bed. Sasuke, fully dressed, smirked at me from beside the window.

"Think I left?" I swallowed hard and nodded. "Your team arrives today," he said as his eyes grew distant.

"Yeah! They didn't think we'd find you; they didn't want this recovery mission," I thought as I untangled myself from the sheets. "Did you mean what you said...last night?" My bare back was to him as I pulled on my boxers.

"Hn. Yes, now get dressed before I take advantage of you," he said as he sipped his hot tea.

"Were you being funny?" I stared at him with wide eyes before laughing.

"Just get dressed, dobe," he said with a small smile.

"All right, I'm...dobe?! You can't call me that all the time!" I fumed and gathered a white towel from the end of the bed.

"So, you decided to take a shower. You were beginning to smell," he said with that same stoic expression.

"What is it with you an insulting me? Does that get you off?" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"..." His eyes were on my boxers, and I disappeared into the bathroom before he could point out anything.

I put my palms on the wall of the shower and leaned into the spray. I couldn't help but sigh at how good it felt. My apartment in Konoha, though a lot better than it had been when I was twelve, was no paradise. I rarely had hot water.

In my mind, I pictured Neji, Jin, and Sai welcoming Sasuke back with open arms. In all reality, they would probably try to kill him. I was really all he had left, and, despite knowing and befriending everyone in Konoha, he was all I had left.

"I ordered room service," Sasuke spoke from outside of the shower curtain.

"More tea and cocoa?" I preferred that new carbonated beverage—was it called Pepsin?

"I ordered ramen." I peaked out of the shower at him and waited for any sign of a lie. "Finish your shower, idiot," he said and slammed the curtain on me.

Even though he was being an ass, he made me smile. I had missed him so much. When Sakura saw him, she would be so happy.

"She won't see him," I thought as the water suddenly seemed cold. "I either go back to Konoha, or I go with him. This isn't fair!" I punched the wall of the shower.

Blood dribbled down my knuckles. The wall was splintered in the shape of my fist, and I could see the pipes leading up to the showerhead. Cradling my hand, I stepped around the curtain and out of the white shower.

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed shining his sword. Seeing him there took my mind off my throbbing knuckles. It made me sad so see that he had changed. He looked tired—sad.

"Hey, bastard, why do you still have that?" I wrapped a towel around my waist, but I had to hold it to keep it up—I could not be Sasuke.

"It's a good sword," he said as the blade gleamed in the light.

"What about your friends? Who killed them?" I looked at him, expecting to see sadness.

"I killed them, Naruto," he said as he sheathed his blade. "My journey with them was over. I had no further use for them. I wouldn't lead them to you," he said with a partial smile.

"So,...friends are expendable?" I was getting pissed off just listening to the calm tone he used.

"They weren't my friends." I couldn't pity the group of criminals, so I accepted his words—Snake would have died anyway.

"Room service!" The voice was familiar. "Naruto?" Jin opened the door.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_OMG! The next chapter is the end of the story! If people are surprised, they are not alone. I didn't even notice. I just click, add a few symbols in, and save the changes. I should really pay more attention. Heh. _

_The team [dubbed Team Naruto has arrived at the hotel. Now what is Naruto going to do? More importantly, what will happen to Sasuke?_

_Next Chapter: **New Chances**_

**_Naruto is faced with his teammates. What will he decide? Will fighting occur? Did Naruto just flirt with Sai right in front of Sasuke?!_**

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._

_**Note: **I just realized that a certain song had a lot of influence on this story. I think it's hilarious, so I decided to share the musical inspiration. The song was **"Time After Time,"** covered by** Quietdrive**. I'll add the lyrics in and see if anybody else sees what I saw. :)_

**_Time After Time_**

_Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new  
You say, "Go slow," I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time [x3_

_Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear just what you've said  
You say, "Go slow," I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_After my picture fades, our darkness has turned to gray  
Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay  
And you say, "Go slow," I fall behind  
The drum beats out of time_

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting [I will be waiting  
Time after time[x3_


	18. New Chances

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. :(

* * *

_**New Chances**_

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Looks like they're here," Sasuke muttered and walked over to the window.

"What were you thinking running off like-?" Neji stopped as his eyes landed on Sasuke. "So, you found each other."

"Sasuke," Sai greeted him with a venomous tone.

"I told you we'd get him back," I said proudly.

Sasuke was watching me as I basked in the glory of it all. I heard the window being slid open, but I ignored it.

"We should get back to Konoha then," Jin smiled and blushed upon seeing Sasuke.

"Yeah. Sasuke, come-," he interrupted my words.

"Are you coming, dobe?" He was standing out in the rain on the roof of the inn, his hand outstretched.

I turned back to my friends with a shaky smile. Neji, always the responsible one in the group, stepped forward, but Jin pulled him back. Sai was going to speak?

"I waited, Naruto. I waited for you to find Sasuke...to get him off your mind," he said as he looked directly into my eyes.

"Sai...," I began softly.

"Konoha was your home. What about your dreams? What about everyone waiting for you? You want to run off just like Sasuke did? You are selfish." His eyes wavered when he spoke, and I noticed the sketchbook in his right hand. "I drew these for you," he said as he showed me some portraits of myself.

"So this is my replacement?" Sasuke smirked and looked Sai over.

"I smile for you, you know that, Naruto?" I nodded at Sai's words.

"Naruto, please don't do this," Jin spoke sadly.

"You have Neji. And Sai, you have Ino. Go back to Konoha." My fingers reached for the knot in my hitai-ate, but they brushed against another pair of hands.

Sasuke untied the knot in my hitai-ate and placed it in my hands. His hair was plastered to his head, and his white top was translucent from the rain.

"You're throwing your life away for Uchiha?" I placed the hitai-ate in Sai's hands and smiled, ignoring his cruel comment.

"Hang on to this for me; I'll be back for it." His hands closed around the cool metal, and he walked out of the room.

"What about becoming Hokage?" Neji spoke to me, but his lavender eyes were on Sasuke.

"..." I felt my heart being torn to shreds, but a hand on my shoulder repaired all the damage.

I had a lot of things I wanted to say, but I didn't say anything at all. Grinning, I flashed them a peace sign.

"Uzumaki Naruto, remember it!" I jumped out of the window and onto the slick roof of the inn.

As I leapt to the ground below, I saw a shadow fall in step beside me. Sasuke had a pleased smirk on his face, and he held his scratched hitai-ate in his right hand. He held it out to me with a tiny smile, and I placed it on my forehead.

"It doesn't work like that, Naruto," Sasuke muttered as I shined the metal plate.

"But the scratch means I'm a missing shinobi," I said as we walked down the muddy path out of Amegakure.

"You can't wear my scratched,...yeah, missing shinobi," he said as he shook his head.

"Does this mean we're together?" I shoved my hands into the pockets of my pants.

"You reverted back to being an idiot," he sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"..." I glared at him, and my giddiness diminished. "I'm not going back to Konoha,...not without you, bastard. Believe it."

He glanced over at me and chuckled. I did make him proud. I had a feeling that he would always be there for me. Lost in my thoughts, I noticed that he had pulled farther ahead, and I jogged to catch up to him.

"Hurry up, dobe."

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_It's over. Now we all know that Sasuke and Naruto are going to Otogakure, since Sasuke made it clear that it was his home. Also, we know that Naruto will eventually go back to Konoha. Isn't that enough? I like leaving some stuff to the imagination._

_I hope that people saw the lyrics I added to the last chapter. If not, you should take a peek at them. I swear the story came directly from the song. Lol._

_Thanks for the readers that stuck with me. To the readers that didn't, it just wasn't for them. What can I say? I had the best damn readers in the world! _

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._

**_:UPDATE:  
I had to keep working on a sequel. I know that no one can see my face through these words, so I will use a simple combination of keystrokes to show my readers how I feel -.-_**

**_As of right now, everything seems fine. I will keep writing on it, but I will probably need plenty of time to get a solid plot. It would be awful if Sasuke and Naruto ended up in some stupid, boring world where they lived happily ever after. _**

**_I had many readers tell me that I like to kill/injure my characters. That will never change. Grins_**


	19. Sequel

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. :(

* * *

**_!News Flash!_**

This is just for the readers that missed the note at the end of the previous chapter, or the ones that have already finished the story and moved on. I'm hoping people notice this new piece, the alerts should be helpful with that, and actually read it.

**_I am working on a sequel!_**

All right, now, if there are readers out there like me, they are wondering to themselves, "why the hell is she doing that? The story was fine the way it was! Now she'll bomb the sequel and it'll ruin everything." Yeah, I would be thinking that.

Well, I know the risks, but I want to make people happy! I love writing, I hope they love reading, so it doesn't bother me. Because I cannot make an entire chapter dedicated to an author's note, I have decided to include a brief summary of what is expected of the sequel. I cannot promise that it will remain accurate. I will upload the final product when it is complete! 

**_The title in mind for the sequel is_ Inazuma_, which means "_lightning**_**"  
**If people recall, the first story was called **Kaminari**, which meant **Thunder**._

**_I hope to write most, if not all, of the story in Sasuke's POV._**

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Summary of Events leading to the Prologue_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_After leaving Amegakure for Otogakure, Sasuke's home, the two ran into some trouble. Both were considered missing shinobi, Sasuke was an Uchiha, and Naruto was a _jinchuuriki---_it wasn't surprising. What was surprising were the people attacking. _

_Sound shinobi had turned against their savior, Uchiha Sasuke, and betrayed him to a larger power. What power could defeat the sole surviving Uchiha and the _jinchuuriki_, Naruto? In the end, Sasuke was left for dead. _

_Naruto has to learn to live life without a purpose---without Sasuke._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Because I included that short tale, it's no longer just a note. I hope it got some interest. If anyone worries about the whole "without Sasuke," please, rant in a review. I'm not going to spell it out for people, it'll ruin everything:(

**_Review if you like the idea!_**

_Ja ne._


End file.
